Black Sheep
by Tsukuyomi Hikaru
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuna has a secret no one should know. She writes novels by the name of Shadow. Whilst thinking of a new idea, she accidentally defied the almighty Akashi Seijuro and showed her nasty personality. Earning the nickname of Cool Phantom and her low presence destroyed, she is now the center of attention which she hates. Plus Akashi wants revenge. Or does he?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_I have a secret I can't tell anyone. Not even Momoi-san._

_Ever since that time on the roof, I've been given the nickname, Cool Phantom._

_Just because I felt no fear from the Student Council President, Akashi Seijuro, doesn't mean everyone has to decide my personality like that._

_**Flashback**_

_I was a new student in Teiko._

_I was too nervous to go to my class so I skipped.__  
_

_I stayed on the roof feeling the wind brush against my face. _

_I was thinking about an idea for my next novel._

_My novels are popular among girls for all the romance._

_I have no experience._

_I got all the ideas from manga's and observing couples._

_When I can't think of anything I look at the soothing sky that had puffy white clouds._

_But instead, I meet a pair of heterochromatic eyes of the colour, crimson and gold._

_I noticed that the owner of these eyes had crimson red hair and was quite bishounen._

_I tilted my head wanting to know why this person was staring at me._

_As I was about to ask why, I heard squeals and screams coming up the roof._

_On instinct the weird person grabbed me and covered my mouth._

_Random thinkings were circling around my head._

_When I wanted to pull his hand away from my mouth, the person said,_

"_Don't move. You dare defy me?"_

_Hearing he's words made me angry._

_Who does he think he is treating me like some kind of servant._

_I really hate it when people boss me around._

_I knew he was probably trying to get away from the screams and squeals that came from a mob of girls but couldn't he have said it in a much more polite manner?_

_I forcibly pulled he's hand away and said,_

"_You… Don't go treating everyone like your servant."_

_I realized what I just said and regretted it._

_Oh why do I have such a bad temper._

"_You dare defy me?"_

_The person asked again in a calm tone._

_And a tick mark appeared on my forehead._

"_Well yes. I dare to defy you shorty."_

_I heard gasps on my side and saw that the mob of girls had already reached the rooftop and saw the scene me and the person were in._

_I heard whispers coming from them too. Damn gossipers._

"_Neh Neh isn't she cool?"_

"_Yeah! She defied Akashi Seijuro!"_

"_She even called him shorty!"_

"_I guess he's quite short."_

"_Oi don't say that too loud! He'll hear you."_

_Since everyone saw this side of me I guess I had no choice to do this. Well I want to get out of here as soon as possible._

"_Sorry but I have no time on playing with you. So how about going back to your mom? This isn't a place for Elementary students. Bye SHORTY."_

_With that I walked away leaving the mob of girls and the weird person who happened to be the Student Council President._

_**End of Flashback**_

_Boys and girls would surround me and ask how I was able to defy __**The **__Akashi Seijuro but I just buzzed them off._

_Who knew my life would be this hard._

_I didn't want to be in the center of attention in the first place._

_God why did you do this to me?_

_**Kuroko Tetsuna from class 1-A Please go to the Student Council Office. I repeat Kuroko Tetsuna from class 1-A Please go to the Student council office.**_

_Oh fuck._

_I'm screwed._

_Pairs of eyes are locked onto me as I make my way to the Student Council Office of doom as I would like to call it._

_Opening the doors I saw the same person from last time._

_Akashi Seijuro._

_The feared Student Council President._

_Captain of the Generation of Miracles from the Basketball club._

_His background is from a wealthy family since he's an Akashi._

_So perfect._

_But so disgusting._

_"What do you want?" I asked mockingly._

_"Welcome to Teiko Kuroko Tetsuna. I'll make sure that you have a wonderful time here." He smiled._

_When he smiled._

_I knew my life in school would be hell._

_Dammit._

_I'm Kuroko Tetsuna._

_A black sheep that was caught by the wolf._

**Was this too long to be a Prologue?**


	2. GOM

**_Chapter 1 Tetsuna's POV_**

"Come closer Tetsuna."

_Calling me by my first name already? So the rumours a true. He treats everyone like a servant. I don't want to be bossed around by an elementary schooler._

" What do you want?" I asked getting annoyed.

He chuckled.

"How amusing. This is the first time anyone has dared to talk back to me. I guess last time wasn't a dream." He said with a grin.

_Oh how I hated it when he does that._

"Answer my question or I'm leaving. I don't have any time to waste on you." I snapped.

"Oh I'm sure you do. Ranking second in school, the work teachers gives us here is to easy isn't it?"

_I have to agree. My first test here, it was quite easy. But ranking second? Seriously? Then who the hell is the first?_

"I am." He suddenly spoke.

"Wha?"

_Him? First? Wow…_

_ Student Council President_

_Wealthy_

_Captain of the Basketball Monsters_

_Genius_

_This guy….._

_He literally just overtaken the school. Also he's just a First year? Well I am too…_

"I'm absolute. No one dares defy me. In my record, everything must be perfect. No room for mistakes is needed. That is what an Akashi should have." He said sternly.

Shivers run down my spine.

"And what does that have to do with me." I asked nervously.

_I can't believe someone like him is giving me the chills._

"Like I said no one dares to defy me. But you did. Your interesting.

"Hmph. So what?"

The bastard Akashi was about to answer but the door behind me suddenly opened.

A guy with green hair, spectacles, bandaged left hand, a fake frog on it entered the room. One thing to conclude.

Megane kerokerokero dude.

I stared at him blankly wanting to laugh but held it back.

_Who the hell brings a frog doll to school these days? What's more, Middle school._

"Shintaro.. Why are you here." Akashi asked the Megane Kerokero-kun.

"Coach needs you." He replies.

"I see. Take care of the new student Kuroko Tetsuna for me." With that Akashi left.

_Finally. Hetero Shorty-san is gone. Guess I'll leave Megane Kerokero-kun alone now…._

"How did you spark Akashi's interest?" Megane KeroKero-kun suddenly asked.

"Hmm? I just defied him. Is it that hard? Defying an elementary schooler is quite easy Megane KeroKero-kun."

"My name is not Megane-Kerokero. I'm Midorima Shintaro, Vice Student council president. And, It's not easy defying Akashi also he is not an elementary schooler." Midorima-kun pushed up his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"He looks like one." I deadpanned.

"Are you the rumoured Cool Phantom?"

_Rumours sure spread fast…_

My silence was a yes for him.

"I see." Midorima said.

"Then I'll be leaving."

**_Classroom Normal POV_**

"Helooooo anyone there?"

A certain pinkette tried to get the attention of a bluenette which she succeeded.

"Ah Momoi-san."

"What's gotten you to space out? It's not like you. Do you not like this school?" Momoi asked worriedly.

"Well Momoi-san is here so it's ok." Kuroko assured.

"It also seems your low presence was destroyed. It was easier to see you than this morning. But seriously I was surprised! When I was looking for Dai-chan you suddenly popped out of no where."

"And that's how we got to know each other and become friends. By the way, did you find your friend?"

"Yeah! I'll introduce you!" Momoi said happily.

"Thank you."

"Dai-chan! Come here!"

Momoi pulled a navy blue haired guy towards Kuroko.

"Tetsu-chan this Ahomine Daiki, Dai-chan this is Kuroko Tetsuna." Momoi introduced.

"Nice to meet you Ahomine-kun." Kuroko greeted.

"It's Aomine. Nice to meet you Tetsu."

"I'm just curious but why are you carrying that?" Kuroko asked pointing at the gravure magazine Aomine was holding.

"What? It's normal for a guy to read this." Aomine says innocently.

"I see… Ahomine-kun is weird."

"It's Aomine…" Aomine corrected again.

"No it's Hentaimine."

"That's even worst Tetsu!" Aomine started giving Kuroko a noogie.

_'They just met but they act like old friends.'_ Momoi thought looking at the two bluenettes.

"Anyway Tetsu-chan what did Akashi need from you?" Momoi asked.

"You mean HeteroShorty-san? Oh him umm…"

_'HeteroShorty-san?'_ Both Aomine and Momoi thought.

"He just wanted to confirm some files about me." Kuroko finished.

"That's it? Now that's not fun." Momoi pouted.

"Oi Satsuki! What did you want to happen between them?" Asks Aomine who is quite dumbfounded by Momoi's reply.

"You know… a bit of _that _and _that_." Momoi says blushing a bit.

Both Aomine and Kuroko turn white.

"Satsuki.." Aomine says seriously as he touches Momoi's shoulder. "We need to get you a doctor. Your starting to think things that girls are not supposed to. Are you on your period or-"

Before Aomine could finish, Momoi hits him on the back of the head with her _(big)_ bag _(that had lots and lots of files in it)_.

"Bakahomine! I already know Akashi isn't capable of that!" Momoi screamed at a half-dead Bakahomine.

Near the Class 1-A door, a deadly aura gave everyone shivers.

"Isn't capable of what?" A cold voice asked.

Aomine fainted as his soul fully left his body.

Momoi turned white as a ghost.

Kuroko just remained her stoic expression.

All eyes are on the crimson haired president. It seems Momoi's words did not go unheard by him.

"I expect an answer when I ask a question Satsuki."

All eyes go to Momoi now.

"Uh umm um I'm Sooooorrrrryyyyy!" With that Momoi ran out the door.

"Daiki?" Akashi asked after pouring cold water **(A/N: I wonder where that came from) **on Aomine which unexpectedly brought him back to life but instead of answering Akashi's question, he mutters, "Ufufufufufu big _beep _and _beep _Mai-chan! Fuuuuun~"

Everyone else just face palms themselves.

"Tetsuna?" Akashi asks the remaining culprit.

"Aijuro." She replies. " Akashi Aijuro whom Momoi-san was talking about was not capable to win the food eating contest." She says nonchalantly.

"I see."

With no more business with his own class, Akashi walks out which made everyone except the Cool Phantom to sigh in relief.

**_'_**_Kuroko Tetsuna… she's just so interesting that I want to have her all to myself.' _Akashi thought as he made his way to the Student Council Office.

**_Time Skip Lunch~_**

"Faster Tetsu-chan! I have to introduce you to all the Generation of Miracles! Sorry I wasted your time on Ahomine." Momoi apologized.

"Oi Satsuki! Try to say that again!" Aomine fumed.

While the two childhood friends fight, Kuroko just rolled her eyes.

After 5 minutes the bluenettes and pinkette finally reach the rooftop where the Generation of Miracles always have their lunch. It is also the place where Kuroko and Akashi met.

_'I just dug my grave.'_ Kuroko thought.

"Ok allow me to introduce everyone!" Momoi says cheerfully.

She points to a familiar greenette.

"That is Midorima Shintaro. He is overly obsessed with Oha-Asa so if you see him with a carrot backpack the next day that's his lucky item." Momoi reminded.

"Ah it's Megane Kerokero-kun." Kuroko suddenly remembered.

Everyone tried to hold in their laughter but failed. Midorima's face was as crimson as Akashi's hair.

"Then moving on *giggle*." Momoi gestures to a guy with long purple hair. "He is Murasakibara Atsushi. He loves eating. Junk food especially."

"Nice to meet you Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko greets.

Murasakibara just nods as he's mouth is filled with chips.

"Then the blonde is Kise Ryota right Momoi-san?" Kuroko asks.

"Yes but.. wait don't tell me… Tetsu-chan are you a fan of Ki-chan?" Momoi eyes start to tear up. She was never good with Kise's fangirls.

"Ofcou-"

"Ofcourse she is Momoi! How can such a cute girl not be a fan of me? Neh do you want to be my girlfriend?" Kise suddenly confesses.

Kuroko just rolls her eyes.

"Ofcourse not Momoi-san. This morning girls were screaming this person's name so I figured he would be a model and ofcourse I will not be your girlfriend Annoying Model-san. I can already tell we will not be getting along with each other." Kuroko deadpans.

"Waaaaah no!" Kise cries.

"Anyway nice to meet everyone. I'm Kuroko Tetsuna." Kuroko introduces herself.

"Ah! Tetsu-chan want to be the second manager for the Basketball club?" Momoi asks.

"Umm gomen but I have already joined a club."

"What club?"

"The going home club."

"That's not even a club! Join the Basketball club as a manager!" Momoi insists.

Kuroko thought for awhile then sighed.

"Ok. But don't expect me to be around today or the next day. I still have to do the paperwork."

"I did it already." Momoi makes a wide smile.

"No wonder."

**_Time Skip again~ Afterschool Kuroko's POV_**

As I walk down the unusually very long hallway, I hear people still muttering about the incident this morning.

_When are they going to let go of it? _I asked myself.

As I look straight ahead I saw him. Again.

_Why do we always have to meet? This is getting on my nerves. _I thought bitterly.

As we walk towards each other, I throw him a sharp glare and he smirks at me.

"Yo shorty." I greeted.

"I am actually taller than you Tetsuna." Akashi corrects me.

"By 3 cm. ONLY. And besides I won't be surprised if you're the shortest male student in the school."I shot back.

"Hmph interesting. Your very amusing."

"What did you say!" I grit my teeth.

"Anyway Tetsuna, I look forward to you."

"What do you-" My eyes widen.

_'Im the manager of GOM alongside Momoi and he's in the GOM! Dammit!'_

While I was busy cursing to myself, shorty tapped my shoulder as if he was pitying me.

"Bye Te-tsu-na."

* * *

"Tetsu-chan, Ki-chan and Akashi are late aren't they Dai-chan?" Momoi asked the half awake Aomine who just grunted.

Meanwhile squeals were heard outside the Gym.

"Kyaaa Kise-kun!"

"Do your best!"

"Kise! Accept my love letter!"

Kise waved at them while winking which made all the fangirls faint. Literally.

"Ummm Annoying Model-san? Can you move?" Kuroko asks the blonde model.

"AH! Kurokocchii! Gomen gomen. And call me Kise."

"Ok and Annoyi- I mean Kise-kun." Kise smiles. "You really should exercise more."

A question mark appeared above Kise's head.

"Your to fat." Kuroko says very bluntly.

Right there Kise Ryota died.

While Kuroko was being as expressionless as ever and Kise's soul was halfway out of his body, Momoi noticed the two.

"Tetsu-chaaaan! Ki-chaaaan! Your both late!" She scolded.

"Gomen Momoi-san. I was held back by Hetero Shorty-san." Kuroko explains.

"Then what happened to Ki-chan?"

"I called him fat."

"I-I see. Ki-chan Rest in Peace. We will never remember you... no I mean We will always remember you." Momoi mutters.

**So so sorry for the late update!**


End file.
